tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Psychomantis108/Story: Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 23: The Last
Arlas could feel the tip of the Altmer’s blade slowly sinking into her chest. The Bosmer did everything she could to push past the pain and tried not to let it weaken her. It was pretty obvious, even to her, that she was fighting an uphill battle. She had always been physically inept, hours spent neglecting exorcise will do that to you and now her life depended on her being able to withstand this pressure, whilst her limbs turned to jelly as the agonizing shooting pains pulsed through her arms. Vallina knew this, perfectly well and managed to find the strength to increase the pressure, giving her Bosmeri victim a dark smirk as she did so. Arlas feeble resistance had almost completely caved in at this point, as she felt another centimetre of blade sink deeper into her chest. The Bosmer closed her eyes and said a silent prayer, just hoping that someone would intervene… Would Father Lorius ever find out? Would Nair? Assuming that Bologra survived this, he’d have no reason to go back and inform them, in fact it would be more likely to assume that he’d just be moving on. Her eyes quickly found themselves glancing up to Vallina’s face, which was heavily blurred by the tears in the Bosmer’s eyes, she could see the dark grin that she gave her in response to her obviously terrified expression. Arlas could feel it, her hands were starting to give way again, the second that they did, she would likely die. Maybe she should give up, move her hands away, so that it would be quick… This cheery trail of thought was interrupted as a large object appeared, just beside Vallina’s head, smashing straight into her right ear and knocking her straight to the ground, with a thud. Arlas’ eyes quickly darted over, letting her see her saviour as he towered over them both, his chest badly cut up from the scratch wounds and covered in blood, though not all of it was his. Vallina growled under her breath, dragging her sleeve against her grazed cheek as she seethed, glaring at the meddling pig elf with a great amount of distain. “C’mon bitch, try taking me on!” Bologra taunted, getting the faintest chuckle in response as the Altmer forced herself to her feet. “If you insist…” With that the Altmer conjured up a raging electrical storm, practically setting the atmosphere alight as the huge dome of electricity consumed the three of them. Bologra simply charged through, swimming a heavily right hook at the Altmer’s cheek, with enough force to send her to the ground. Vallina was quick to recover, however and blasted a weak fire ball at the Orsimer’s chest as her agicka was still recovering. Bologra simply snarled as the fire singed his chest, continuing his march over towards the necromancer, slashing at her with his bayonet and scratching her through her robes. Vallina jumped back as the tip of the rusty blade skimmed over her collar bone before roaring and unleashing a hail of lightning, towards the Orsimer’s face. The speed of the lightning meant that Bologra wasn’t agile enough to avoid the projectile and ended up facing it, head on. The lightning quickly engulfed the Orc, quickly singing his flesh, almost bringing him to his knees as the electricity danced on his skin. The Altmer kept up the stream of lightning, mostly to keep him at bay but she got the feeling that enough exposure to the lightning bolt might just be enough to kill the brute. The damage inflicted on his body brought Bologra to a standstill as he did his best to shield himself from the damage but knew that there was very little that he could do. The electricity eventually overwhelmed him, bringing the Orsimer down to his knees. He wasn’t an expert on magic but he knew enough to know that all mages eventually ran out of brain stamina as he would call it. All that he had to do was tough it out and wait for that moment… If it ever came… Bologra struggled to keep himself conscious after the onslaught of magic. His head swayed from side to side as he felt his consciousness slipping. His vision quickly began to dim as his ears rang, he could feel his consciousness fading from his grasp. Bologra shot a glance over to Arlas, who lay at the center of the room, the Bosmer was incredibly still at this point, feeling somewhat nervous for her safety. Was he doing all of this for her corpse? It was in jeopardy, considering that it lay in the den of the most insane necromancers this side of Tamriel. If he died now, everyone would perish with him. He’d be another failure, a dead warrior who failed his companions when they needed him most and worst of all, he’d have been taken down by some knife eared, girly ponce elf in a skirt. He wouldn’t have it! Bologra gave a pained, enraged roar as he charged forward, shoulder barging Vallina in the face and causing her to stumble back. The Altmer keeled over backward, though she only made it half way to the floor before she felt a large surge of pain shoot through her body and heard a loud, wet crunch. The Altmer found herself gasping in pain, her lower jaw began to shiver as she went into shock and she slowly looked down to see what was the source of the pain. As she looked down to her stomach, she saw three large claws protruding out of it, with bloody gently dripping off of the tips. Vallina’s traumatized eyes quickly shot up to find Bologra’s, which were, not too surprisingly, unsympathetic. Realising that she had no lifeline and that she was completely at the beast’s mercy, the Altmer simply closed her eyes and waited for the killing blow, which Ymir gladly dealt. With an almighty slash, Vallina fell to the floor, like a ragdoll, landing in a heap as she did so, leaving Ymir and the murderer of his daughter-in-law and grandson at the center of the room, staring at one another as they got ready to move in for the kill. NO words were said as the time for talking had long since passed, both parties gave an almighty roar as they lunged forward, leaping into the air, where they both met, delivering the killing blow. Within a flash it was oer, the Wolf and the Orc landed with a thud on the ground. Exasperated, the two of them panted heavily, knowing the outcome of the fight. With a heavy sigh, Ymir keeled over over, falling to the ground as the large wound in his stomach began to release a steady flow of blood, staining his grey fur. Bologra simply sighed as he felt a great burden lift from his shoulders, the battle was won and his quest had come to an end. Almost… The Orc looked over to Arlas, who still lay at the center of the room, her chest barely moving as breathing grew harder for her. “Heh… L-Looks like we kicked their asses.” Bologra smirked, slowly shuffling over to the sleeping BOsmer. The Orc felt some abdominal pains, prompting him to bring his stump down to the throbbing spot as he kept some pressure on it. He could feel it growing wet as the leathing on his brace began to absorb the blood. “N-Nair… He’s gonna… Be so jealous…” The Orc panted, slowly falling onto his knee by the Bosmer’s side, looking down at her sleeping form. “When he finds out… About this…” Bologra’s eyes suddenly stiffened as he saw how pale Arlas was, was she even breathing? The Orc found himself growing concerned and held his hand out over her mouth, trying to find some evidence that she was indeed still alive. “Arl… Arlas?” He asked, gently placing his hand on her shoulder and giving her a slight shake, feeling another surge of pain shoot through his gut. “A-Arlas, c-c’mon man… Don’t make me carry your sc-scrawny ass!” The Orc yelled, his voice trembling with worry as he could feel his own wounds overwhelming him. It didn’t take long for Bologra to keel over, landing with a thud on his side as he began to cough heavily, wheezing rather loudly as he lay by the Acolyte’s head as his own vision began to dim. The Orsimer knew what was happening, he and Arlas were left alone in the dark, where they would die from their wounds. After everything that they had done, in the end everyone failed… He continued to defy fate, keeping his head an inch or so off of the ground as he did everything in his power to keep his eyes open but after a few minutes, he found himself growing even weaker before Bologra knew it, everything faded to black. Category:Blog posts Category:Stories Category:The Legend of Nirn